


Tamaki's sister Yuki Hime Suoh

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Tamaki's sister Yuki moves back to Japan from America after attending Middle school there but is she still the same as when she left or has she changed?Also posted on my Wattpad account no copying another persons work here :p





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits are usually done when the ff's completed or at some point when on hiatus.  
> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> You can comment about spelling and grammar if you would really like to but there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Tamaki's sister Yuki moves back to Japan from America after attending Middle school there but is she still the same as when she left or has she changed? 

Name: Yuki Hime Suoh

Age: 17

Class: same as Tamaki

Blood type: AB

Appearance: Long blonde hair that reaches past her waist, Curvaceous, Slightly shorter than Honey, Doesn't like to wear dresses unless necessary, Carries an expandable bow staff.

Hobbies: Dancing, Singing, Martial arts, Clothes designing, Fighting, Painting

Likes: Jeans, Sticking up for others, Martial arts, Her friends,

Dislikes: ANYTHING PINK, Bullies, Tall people (that look down on her not just because of her hight *reason to be later explained), Snobs (That are like that on purpose), DRESSES

Past: when she was younger she was bullied and picked on because of her height and because of her hair so she decided to take up self defence classes at the start of middle school and has since achieved Two black belts in martial arts and is learning the Haniozuka(sp?) style mixed martial arts

Personality:

She can be quite shy when she first meets people but is really loud once she gets to know them a bit and if she trusts them.

Definitely not a morning person, she hates being woken up.

Usually hyper without sweets and when she eats them she ends up bouncing of the walls.

 

 

**thank you to the people who comented on this chapter I honestly know nothing about martial arts **

 


	2. Ready to go 'home'

Yuki's P.O.V

I woke up at five am (which is way to early to even be awake) to be up in time to catch the plane back to japan.

I guess I should probably introduce myself first. My Name Is Yuki Hime Souh. Yes my mother actually named me snow princess. Well any-ways' I'm 17 years old and I'm going back to Japan today after being away for four years to attend a school for the dramatic arts in America through part of middle school and most of high school. I've really missed my brother Tamaki I hope he hasn't forgotten about me.

Would you look at the time I'm going to be late well here's the story of my not so perfect life (well part of it).

I can't wait to go home I really missed everyone. Even Honey sempai although we didn't really part on good terms I still miss him like everyone else. Ok' so maybe a little bit more, but can you really blame me? I did date Honey for a year until I had to leave when I was 14 not that I wanted to though it was Grandmother who decided that I should go. She didn't really approve of anything else that I did unless it was somehow related to performing arts, why though I'll never really understand.

I board the plane and sat in my first class seat buckled up and started to read my book whilst waiting for the plane to take off.


	3. Back in Tokyo and Tamaki's surprise part I

Yuki's P.O.V

The plane landed in Japan just after I woke up. So I placed my book back into my bag and got ready to leave. after getting changed (into the outfit in pic minus ears and tail with waistlength hair and the skirt goes to her knees) I returned to my seat and re-fastened the seatbelt ready for the landing.

Gracefully strolling through the airport I came to an abrupt stop. Slight fear and anxiousness chilling me to my core at the sight of him. Why did they send him to pick me up from here instead of coming themselves. Hirako Kayugi my old driver and one of the main reasons that I didn't think twice about leaving. The stalker whom I thought I would never have to see again is here.

I don't feel safe anymore I, I want to leave this place, to be as far away as possible, as if it wasn't bad enough that I have to deal with possibly seeing Honey - sempai again but now they've hired him.

I turn away and run.

I run to baggage claim collecting my large baby blue suitcase and walk to the closest exit there is to leave. after ensuring that I can't see him anywhere I hail what commoners call a  _taxi_  to go  **home**.

Whilst siting in the taxi Yuki plugs in her headphones to her blue Mp3 player and listens to songs whilst thinking to herself.

Hum it's rather funny.  _ **Home**_ has become a rather foreign concept to me lately. especially with what I know lies ahead of me. your supposed to feel safe at home and happy. That is definitely not how it is at Souh manor. It isn't my home. No. Not any-more. It used to feel like home or rather I thought it did. The manor is rather cold and lonely. No one in my family likes me. But who would? I'm considered a freak, a weirdo, a loon and much worse. People don't really say it to my face but you can always tell. It's the looks that people always seam to give me. but then who would like me any way?

Upon arriving outside of the manor I pay the driver the correct amount and gave him a tip as mother always said to when people take you to places. hum  _Mother_  I wonder how she is I haven't visited her in almost two years now. I feel rather guilty about it. I used to love visiting her. but the last time I visited her, her condition had become considerably worse at which point I thought it best not to visit foe a while. Of course I never told anyone that I used to visit mother it's rather frowned upon by the family. Then grand mother found out she decided to send me away saying that I was a worse disgrace to the family than my brother. At the time I didn't understand what she meant so I decided against questioning it.

The manor is exactly the same as it was before I left but p.. pi.. pink -_-# who the hell would want to paint anything in that putrid colour? Never mind I guess I will just have to live with it and hope that it fades. I'm too tired to rant about it now. I guess I'll just have to ask father to change it when I see him tomorrow. 

My room better still be blue though or heads will roll tonight.

Skilfully avoiding any and all staff members I make my way up to my room completely undetected by anyone. Wow we really need to improve the security. I walk into my room only to find it no other colour than  _pink_ that's it I can handle the outside of the building being pink as I'm not the only one living here but who the hell changed my room.

That's it I am not sleeping in my room until the problem is fixed. Hmm but where to sleep I may have slept on the plane but I'm still rather tired. Of course that's it. Tamaki can deal with all of this  _girly pink_ I however am not. I wonder if his bed is still as comfy as when we were little.

I was going to wait until tomorrow to surprise him but however

_**I. HATE. ANYTHING. PINK** _

So he can be surprised today instead.

 

 


	4. Tamaki's surprise?

Tamaki's P.O.V

I arrive back to the estate from school later than usual as the club ran on rather late today and all I want to do is sleep in my super comfy bed with my soft fluffy pillow.

upon arriving back home I sleepily stroll out of the limo and through the front entrance of the second estate greeting the maids and butlers as I do so. I walk up the stairs and to my room. before walking in I notice that my bedroom door is open ajar but think nothing of it assuming it was just left slightly open by the maid who cleans my room and walk straight in.

after walking into my room I grab a pair of blue pyjamas and walk into my bathroom to change. after changing I walk back into my room and flop onto my bed but instead of it being nice and soft and comfy it's hard and lumpy.

I landed on someone.

Who is asleep in my bed

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!!!" the mysterious person yells

"Who are you?"

"IDIOT! how can you forget your imouto-san?"

"y-yuki? when did you get back? how was England? was it nice? did you see mother? why are you in my room? do you not like yours? I painted it myself?"

"So it was YOU who redecorated my room in that PUTRID colour it's horrible!!"

at this Tamaki goes to his 'emo corner' growing mushrooms until Yuki says

"yes I saw mother during the time that I was away but I haven't seen her properly in the past two years as she became worse and I got back about two hours ago. now SHUT. UP. AND. LET. ME. SLEEP."

 

 

 


	5. First day (who the he** made it pink!)

Yuki's P.O.V.

 

Today is my first day back at Ouran (she went there for primary years) and I can't wait to catch up with everyone and to see what this 'host club' that my brother used to e-mail me about. Since I'm the chairman's daughter I managed to get the school rules changed so that I don't have to wear that hideous girls uniform dress as long as I wear the school colours of yellow and blue along with a blazer with the school crest on.

so today  I decided on wearing blue skinny jeans, a yellow polo shirt, the boys blazer just because it's comfy and is required and my black combat boots.

 

I get to school and the first thing I see is..

 

 

...I guess you already know

 

 

...It's PINK!

 

 

who the he** paints a WHOLE school THAT hideous colour? I'd get it if it was just parts but the whole school now that's just too much. the place looks like Barbie's doll house. (in the pik if you don't know what that is). if the inside is pink too I think I'm going to lose my breakfast (chocolate pop tarts rule)

ignoring the absolutely hourendous colour I put my black headphones and start listening to tunes since it seams that I'm early.


	6. Can't remember what chapter I'm up to so

Yuki's P.O.V.  
  
I enter the PINK school begrudgingly and wander following the signs to get to the office. on my way to the office I notice a child? who looks as though they should be in the elementary division not the high school division but then again who am I to judge since people often think that I should still be in middle school 'curse the smallness' (hehehe please comment if you get it).

Continuing towards the office I spot a familiar pair of twins Hikaru and Karou I remember them from when I was little because we used to hang around together I swear down I think that they're gay but they swear that they aren't.

(and no I'm not homophobic it's just the way the character thinks, also random word vomit)

Although I used to be friends with them I still hope to purple and all things sane that I'm not in the same class as those two because they constantly cause trouble and pull pranks. How they get away with it all the time is beyond me.

I reach the office in the Center of the maze like building moments after only to end u waiting in an empty office you would think that with this being a school fit the rich and famous that there would be multiple people in the office but nope not at all. It would seam that they take their breaks at the same time if there are.

Ten minuets of waiting and I'm now late to first period just great. Note the Sarcasm.

Another five minuets later and there is finally someone in the office behind the desk.

"Excuse me miss I'm the new student that's supposed to be starting today, I've kinda been waiting here for the past fifth-teen minutest and now I'm late so please can you tell me what class I'm in and write me a note?"

"Ahh yes sorry about that your in class 1-A and here is your class schedule please don't lose it and her is that note you asked for about being late sorry about that by the way."

"It's no problem an' thx' for the note"

 


	7. Lost in a Pink coloured hell!!

So walking from the office to the class room should be easy right??

hahaha not!

I've been lost for the past half hour and there's absolutely no one around to ask for directions it's hopeless. and I'm pretty sure that I've just been walking in circles! urgh this is so frustrating!!

There isn't even anyone around to help either!!! I knew I should of asked for a map!!

 

\---Fourty Minuets Later----- 

(hahah Spongebob - Anyone get it?...........   Ah..........  No?........  Ok then, tough crowd......) 

I'm so sure that I'm just walking in circles I'm sure that I've seen that ghastly fluorescent pink shrubbery with a purple bow at least three (it's actually been seven) times before now and I'm starting to get dizzy.   

I Know I'll call Tamaki he's sure to know his way around here.(also be able to find me I'm still lost)

 

****Currently 5 attempts later+++

After ringing the idiot's phone a few times just for him to not answer I give up.

Maybe I could try some one else's number.

Looks at contact list:

+Otou san

+Idiot [Tamaki]

\+ Mitsukuni [Honey - sempai]

\+ Haruhi-chan >.<#

+Demon King [Kyoya]

+Ooba-san [Grand mother]

+Mario [Takashi Morinozuka / Mori-sempai]

\+ Demon Queen [Renge]

+Devil x 2 [Hikaru & Karu] - shared phone

+Hika-chan [Hikaru Hitachin] Personal / own phone

+Kaoru - chan [Karu Hitachin] Personal / own phone

 

Hmm maybe the twins can help

To Devil x 2: 

"HELP ME I'M LOST!!!!!

.....again"

xxx Short giant

 

Yes those two devils call me short giant because of my height. Or rather for my lack of height. Their the younger ones but I bet that their still taller than me, it can be quite annoying 


	8. Lost count - Will be added 'later'

**_RECAP  
_ **

**_To Devil x 2:  
_ **

**_"HELP ME I'M LOST!!!!!  
_ **

**_.....again"  
_ **

**_xxx Short giant_ **

**_Yes those two devils call me short giant because of my height. Or rather for my lack of height. Their the younger ones but I bet that their still taller than me, it can be quite annoying_ **

__________________

After waiting five minuets I receive a reply of the twins

   From Devil x 2  
        "How did you end up lost this time shrimp all you had to do was walk in a straight line there are signs you know......         ....NVM where are you we'll find you."

Not wanting to stay lost I quickly relpy back

  
To Devil x 2

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'm not sure where I am but there's a wired coloured bush with a bow that i've past a least four times  - i've been walking in circles for a while - Oh and i can see a vending machine not sure what type though"

xxx Short Giant

From Devil x 2  
"Stay there we know where you are. Though you will have to be our dress up doll for a day of our choosing"

Sighing I sit down on a bench I didn't notice earlier and start listening to music on through my headphones connected to my phone.  
  



End file.
